Fanfiction
by Pippin the hobbit-elf
Summary: Ashlee didn't expect it to happen. No one ever does in a fanfiction story, and she wasn't any different. And now the Valar want her to...do what?...A fanfiction based on fanfictions...Please R&R...Rated T for possible language and violence and whatever el


**Disclaimer: Okay, so I got this idea for this fanfiction a while ago, but I just now decided I'd start it, since I figured out a few bits and pieces. However, I have only asked one of the fanfiction authors for permission to use her story(s). This would be Mistopurr. Any other stories I mention in here, or use, are not mine. They belong to other authors on here. But this is a fanfiction story…just a fanfiction story about Fanfictions…So please, don't think that I am stealing other people's work, because I am not. I will try to ask other authors for their permission, but if I don't, still keep in mind that this is just a fanfiction, and therefore, I am not making any profit off of this story. So please, don't: Sue me, Yell at me, or Tell one of the following authors that I am stealing their work. Thank you.**

**PHE**

**Disclaimer 2: Erm, Ashlee and her family are based off of my friends the Lanes. They're moving while I'll be gone in the states, and I'll really miss them. So I just wanna say that I don't own the Lanes, just the characters that are like them that are in this story. I also don't own Teresa, just the character that's like her. I'm just saying this incase someone wants to be picky and yell at me or try to take it off of never did anything wrong in my life. I mean, sure, I've told a few lies, maybe, and yelled at my sisters a couple of times, but nothing illegal or dangerous. So what did I do to deserve _this_?**

I guess you're probably wondering what I'm going on about, huh? Then the best thing would be for me to start at the beginning, where my life took a turn…for the worst or for the best, I haven't been able to figure out yet…

…

"Ashlee!" my mother's voice called from down the hall. "Come get your laundry!"

Sighing, I swung my legs over to the edge of my bed and got up, stretching, before leaving my room to retrieve the laundry basket. As I left, I passed my sister, Sammie, in her room, talking to her friend, Teresa. Out in the living room, Becca, my youngest sister, was playing a card game with one of her little friends. Papa was watching the news, and Mom was standing in the kitchen, stirring something in a pot on the stove. Libby, our dog, was lying at her feet. Mom gestured to the utility room next to the kitchen, where my basket sat, too busy to look up and speak.

"Thanks, Mom." I said as I saw my basketball uniform, clean, on top of the pile of clothes in the basket. My sister and I had a game tomorrow in Germany, and we were leaving for the airport with the rest of the team in a little more than an hour.

You see, my family is in the military, so we live in England. My sisters and I go to a Dodds School (A/N: Dodds Department of Defense Dependants Schools). That means that our High School competes with other Dodds schools in our division. The one we were playing this weekend just happened to be Giessen, which, as I said before, was in Germany.

"Dinner is going to be in five minutes." Mom told me as she checked something in another pot. "Make sure Sammie is ready to go – and you, too – before you eat."

I nodded. "Of course." Picking up the basket, I went back to my room and dropped it on the floor. Five more minutes until dinner meant five more minutes to finish reading the story I had printed off.

Yes, that was my quiet little obsession. I read fanfiction.

No, I take that back. I didn't _read_ fanfiction. I practically lived off of it. I also wrote a few of my own, though I didn't think that they were very good. I had just updated one of my stories during lunch, when I found out that one of my favorite stories – _Black and White_ – had just been updated as well. So I printed off the chapter so I could read it.

I was almost finished with the second to last page when it happened. I didn't know how it happened, and I most definitely not sure even now, when I look back on it. All I know is that it did happen, and I could do nothing to stop it.

As I read about Seregeth's evil friend scaring Legolas, my room seemed to darken. I didn't look up, figuring that it was just something with the lights. As long as I could still see the words, it doesn't matter. The next thing I know, the light brightens until it's too bright to even keep my eyes open.

A little afraid now, I stood up and tried to see what was going on. As soon as I started walking, the light dimmed slightly – just enough so I could see, but it was still so bright that it hurt.

"What's going on!" I called out, hoping to hear my parents call back, or Sammie come in and tell me what was happening.

"You have been chosen." A deep voice said from in front of me.

I looked up to see two very tall shapes – people, I think – in front of me. One looked like they were in a dress, and the other one looked like a guy. "Chosen?" I repeated, my voice suddenly hoarse. "For what?"

The light dimmed a bit more, and I saw thatwas not in my room anymore. I alos saw the two people stepped forward, revealing that one of them was indeed wearing a dress, though it was more like a gown. She stood tall and proud, and a crown rested on top of her dark brown hair, and a light was in her face like I have never seen before. She was so beautiful, that she was beyond words or description.

Her hand was held by a very tall man, whose fair hair was just above shoulder length, and on it, a crown rested, also. He, too, was beautiful, but in a different sense of the word. Perhaps handsome would have been the better choice. But it didn't matter, because I can't describe him now.

Both of them had a sense of power about them, and of…well, oldness. They seemed ancient, and yet they looked so young. I felt dwarfed by them, never mind the fact that I actually was. I felt as though with a single flick of one of their hands, I would be knocked over and dead, no second thoughts. That's about how awesome they were.

"Oh, my God…" I breathed. "Who are you?"

"Do you not recognize us, Ashlee?" The lady asked. Her voice reminded me of music, but it was unlike any I had ever heard before. I shook my head dumbly as my reply.

"We have many names." The guy said, his voice deep and resonating. He sounded like Aslan, almost, like the one from the movie that came out last year. But on a bigger scale. "And we answer to them all. But you most likely know me as Manwë Súlimo."

The Lady smiled. "And I am Varda, though you may know me as Elbereth."

"Oh, my God…" I gasped again. "You're the King and Queen of all the Valar….What do you want with me?"

"Like Manwë said earlier," Varda said gently. "You have been chosen."

"For what?" I asked, suddenly feeling weak as the whole situation suddenly seemed to hit me.

"To complete a great task…" Manwë had started to say, but I didn't hear the rest.

I had passed out.

**Author's Note: So…yeah, that has to be the longest prologue I have ever written. I just wanna know what you guys think…a fanfiction on Fanfictions…mostly on Lord of the Rings, I think…but maybe Harry Potter might sneak in there, and maybe Pirates and Narnia…uh, if you want your fanfiction to be in this, let me know at any time. I'll keep saying this throughout the story. Just let me know what the fandom is, and the name of your story. I'll do my best to read it, and I'll see what I can do.**

**Oh, and for the record, the REAL Ashlee doesn't read fanfiction…**

**Until next time…**

**PHE**


End file.
